ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
The Anglarian Conquest of Wildland
Factions The Anglarians The Anglarians are led by Clovis, the rightful Lord-Chief and his father High King Alexander. They are supported by the Steward of Norgan, Petrus II, Duke of Neddix. The Wildmen The Wildmen are led by Chief Galbarim II of the Portians. They wanted to get rid of the Lord-Chiefs and with the death of Xenoras II they saw their chance. The biggest problem they have with Clovis that he is foreign. They are supported by the Mardrim, The Frisii, Istit and Afalonia. However many Wildmen have alligned with the Anglarians. These are led by Duke Claudius III of Almia, who wanted to take the place of of his distant cousin, the Chief of the Frisii. The Rebels This faction was formed by Prince Charles of Marduin, brother to Emperor Augustus III, and by Bink of the Frisii. Their army consists mostly of Mardrim and Wildmen who dislike the Emperor and both candidates for Lord-Chief. Secret members of the rebel faction are: Duke Charles I of Irgalon, Duke Gerhardus IV of Hoxberg, Prince Frederik of Lippe-Schwerin, Lord Charles of Hoxberg, Prince Rudolf of Mirag, King Uldor I of Hafor, King Alexander II of Hessen-Dordrecht, Crownprince Agravain of Istit and Crownprince Uldor of Afalonia. The War The Cause In 1138 Lord-Chief Xenoras II of Wildland died. He named his grandson, Clovis, his heir. However Clovis was the heir to the throne of Anglaria. Clovis went to Wildland to have the Elders declare him Lord-Chief. However they refused to declare a new Lord-Chief. In stead they named Chiefs again. The new leader of the Chiefs was Chief Galbarim II of the Portians. Clovis was almost killed but fled to Argon. The Earl of Argon, Darius II, immediately called together his troops for an invasion of Wildland. The Battle of Argon Galbarim quickly persued Clovis to Argon. He laid seige on the city but had to flee quickly after the start of the siege because the army of the High King was nearing. The Steward of Norgan Steward Petrus of Norgan quickly came to Anglaria and told the High King his mother had given him full control of Norgan and that he intended to support Anglaria in the upcoming war. Together they decided that they would first destory the opposition with the Frisii, before starting the actual invasion of Wildland. Also they decided that as a punishment for the attack, the Mardrim Empire would be divided among the allies. The Rebels Duke Gerhardus of Hoxberg killed Charles of Marduin and assumed his position as leading member of the rebels. He and Bink then decided that they would side with Anglaria and carve an empire out of Wildland and the Mardrim Empire for Hoxberg to rule. Hoxberg spoke with the High King and they agreed on a division of Marduin. They also exchanged letters with the the Crownprinces of Istit and Afalonia, who convinced their father's to join the attack on the Mardrim Empire. King Uldor of Hafor also agreed. The Frisii First Alexander invaded the Frisii together with Bink and the rebels. However there was no battle. Their army was so mighty that the Frisii immediately surrendered. Alexander then called a meeting of the Council of Elders. The elders had to decide wether their Chief had committed the crime of treason because he invaded an allied kingdom. A powerful elder, Appius Balbus, had been against the war, even though he was the cousin of Bink, brother-in-law of the Chief and the father-in-law of Galbarim's brother. Appius declared that they should have sided with the Anglarians and not with Galbarim and the Mardrim. Because when the Frisii wanted independence from the other Lord-Chiefs it was Anglaria who helped them get it. They declared Chief Bingon a traitor and had him executed. They also declared the death penalty to Chief Bingon's son, and grandsons. Bink was then installed a Chief of the Frisii. The Conquest of Wildland In 1139 the armies of Anglaria, the rebels and the Frisii invaded Wildland and conquered it. Duke Meridos of Aleppo was killed during this conquest. Galbarim was still in Marduin and led an army together with the Emperor against the Anglarians. However Petrus defeated them and executed them both after the battle. After the battle Petrus declared a deathlist. During the purges in Marduin Petrus was killed, the Duke of Salis then took command of the Norganian forces. While going to the Migian regions High King Alexander got ill and died. Clovis became the new High King and like his ancestor and namesake he was now the most powerful man alive. The Hoxberg Empire Gerhardus was awarded his own Empire, which he carved out of Eastern Wildland and northern Marduin. Category:Wars Category:Conflicts